pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Toonsical Portal
Phineas and Ferb: The Toonsical Portal is a fan fiction series that foretells Phineas traveling across cartoon worlds in search for his two best friends, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. On the dawn of his birthday, Phineas is whisked away by mysterious ninjas. Phineas soon discovers his brother has been kidnapped by a mysterious villain and Heinz Doofensmirtz is framed the cuplrit. Phineas receives a pair of magical gloves, the only ones aside from Ferb's own to be claimed in existance. With these glovs, Phineas must battle a horde of menacing Disney villains in search for his two best friends. Stories Toonsical Portal Phineas, on the dawn of his 13th birthday, wakes up to discover Danville is being sucked into a deadly portal. He soon discovers his best friends, Ferb and Isabella, have been sucked into the vortex. Moments soon, Phineas is sucked into the vortex as well. He soon meets a group demanding him to save their world, using a pair of magical gloves and the assistance of two zany characters. World and Rules Characters *'Phineas Flynn Fletcher' he main protagonist of the series. All his life Phineas hasn't been the one to easily be emotionally stirred. However, on the day he loses all that he has, he struggles to pertain his cheer-giving spirit. *'Cleve/Happy Rabbit' Phineas' second sidekick. Being locked away for countless years brought him to a state of denying himself as worth, plus making him a extremely moody person. Since Bugs Bunny was late on showing up, Happy Bunny, replaced him as Phineas' sidekick. Out of care-giving spirit, Phineas names him Cleve. *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' The love interest of Phineas. To this day, Phineas has always been oblivious to her feelings towards him. Isabella is sucked into the vortex and her whereabouts remain unknown. *'Ferb Fletcher' Ferb's thoughts are rarely expressed and Phineas has always thought he has known them. On the day of Phineas' birthday, he is whisked away into a vortex. *'The Mysterious Man' Who he is remains a mystery. He uses the dark side of F.U.N *'Heinz Doofensmirtz' A mad scientist who has long been a mad scientist at heart. He is accused of the said portal and thus is being chased by the cartoon government. Gloves The gloves can form bubbles out of the atmosphere of zany worlds. The bubbles, if large enough can allow Phineas to travel dimensions. The gloves also can feel their wielder's emotions. When the gloves sense fear, anger or even caution they transform into something that suits the wielder's feelings. Note: Phineas can unleash his powers Anger Phineas' gloves turn blazing hot and are able to emit fireballs. Sad The gloves become drippy like water and can throw water that turns into ice once it hits it's target. Fear/Caution Phineas' gloves turn into heavy metal gloves. These gloves can serve as good combat skills and can unleash the power of "F.U.N" The gloves are mindless without the precense of Phineas. No one can wear the gloves aside from the boy. The gloves run on limited strength and require un-forced laughter and joy to refill. F.U.N The ancroynym remains a mystery to this day. F.U.N is a force that can be of either darkness or light. Depending on the heart, motives and mind if the wielder depends what side of F.U.N is made. B.O.R.E.D.O.M Stands for: Big, Overated, Ridiculous, Everything, Dumb, Onions, Make-Up. The reason for B.O.R.E.D.O.M's ancryonym is because the people who made it up had boring spirits. Much like F.U.N, this force can be good or dark. For example of the good side, it can lead people to stop being entertained by dark things and turn to things that are good. As for example of the dark side, they can take boredom of a dead person at a funeral. Rules Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Works of Phineas99 Category:Stories